


Wish you were here - Bungo Stray Dogs [Tanizaki x Tachihara]

by Sebasnyanchi



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Bungo Stray Dogs Rarepair, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-12-12 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasnyanchi/pseuds/Sebasnyanchi
Summary: Tanizaki Juniichirou now spent his time mostly on taking care of his nephews and niece, with Naomi, after the end of Fyodor Dostovyesky's game that almost wiped out the agency.Before all of that happened, there was something between Tachihara and him, something in the middle of being mortal enemies, and something intimate. They even built a home as proof of their relationship, a home where they can always go back to whenever, and wherever.But now, where is he?





	Wish you were here - Bungo Stray Dogs [Tanizaki x Tachihara]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This veweeeryyyyyyyyyy short fic was actually written long ago and I've just decided to post it now. Enjoy!

Tanizaki Juniichirou often spent his days care taking Naomi's children at their house, to the point that his own house – or rather, the _ Tachihara-Tanizaki _ house, is almost always lifeless since there were no people around. Not that Juniichirou's life is so quiet. 

Of course, as much as he wanted to spend hours at home, he can't leave the children alone especially when Naomi's now a single mother. Her husband died a year after the youngest child was born due to a natural disease. Or is it? 

Naomi has three children. 5 year old twins and a 3 year old toddler. 

But today is special. And as what was Juniichirou's used to do, he made his spouse his favorite cake. Naomi helped throughout the process whilst behaving the three naughty, persistent toddlers demanding to play with their uncle. But of course, Juniichirou can't stand their o-so-cute pouting faces so he rewarded them with sweets and cuddles later. But only after the visit. 

  


"They're still as playful as always," the ginger chuckled. "asking for cuddles, playing nonstop, jumping at me and welcome me back at the door whenever I go out for a little bit, waking up at ungodly hours at night asking for food or saying that their diapers are dirty. . " he trailed off, and sighs. Quite a deep one. 

"I wish you could've met the kids or played with them with me everyday," his eyes watered, a lump stuck in his throat. He leaned back, only to be more upset that some cold stone met his back. A hiccup, 

"I wish you could've lived and stayed here beside me." and tears cascaded down from his eyes with every sob. 

That's how he spends his time alone, unfortunately. Even their house is so painful to live in until now for Juniichirou. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I want to know your thoughts ;')


End file.
